darkesthourfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Stats
Infantry General Infantry are the most common unit, and one of the most effective for their cost. Infantry can safely be regarded as the "standard" army unit in Darkest Hour, with all other units performing specialised roles around it. Certain countries (such as the USSR) can safely pursue an "infantry only" strategy due to their high manpower. Common Traits All infantry takes a base of 290 days to make, and costs 5 IC per day, for a total cost of 1450 IC-days. Infantry always costs 13 manpower. All infantry are 100% soft, except for 1962 infantry which is 95% soft. Infantry supply consumption increases slightly as the year increases. Infantry cost no fuel until the 1931 model, and then gain a small fuel consumption which increases with year. Die Liste stimmt leide nicht merh mit dem Aktuellen patch über ein ! MFG Darksplitt(steam) Militia General Militia can be regarded as "poor mans infantry", being worse in all respects except cost and speed of creation, which is less than half of that of infantry. Many countries start with at least some militia, notably China. Low-IC, high-manpower countries such as China can consider a militia-building strategy since they are they cheapest source of soft attack in the game. Common Traits All militia take a base of 140 days to make, and cost 4 IC per day, for a total cost of 560 IC-days. Militia always cost 10 manpower. All militia are 100% soft. Militia supply consumption increases slightly as the year increases. Militia consume no fuel. Cavalry General Cavalry is probably the most varied unit in the game. As it upgrades through the years, it becomes vastly more expensive, and changes from horse infantry, to motorised infantry, to mechanised infantry, to helicopter infantry, resulting in huge gains in speed and variations in softness. Due to the high cost of cavalry, and their main asset being speed, they are best used in roles that emphasise speed - outflanking and encircling enemies, taking empty territory and so on - rather than slugging it out with enemy forces. Common Traits Cavalry are hard to pigeonhole, as the unit evolves massively over its lifetime. Up to and including the 1936 model, the unit represents horse-mounted infantry, dismounting to fight. These models take a base of 330 days to make, at 6 IC per day, for a total cost of 1980 IC-days. The 1939 model - semi-motorised cavalry - takes a base of 330 days to make, at 10 IC per day, for a total cost of 3300 IC-days. They also pick up a fair bit of fuel consumption (1.5). The 1942 model - mechanised cavalry - takes a base of 350 days to make, at 15 IC per day, for a total cost of 5250 IC-days, and gains a big fuel consumption - 5.5. Armoured cavalry, the 1946 model, still takes 350 days, but costs 16 IC per day, totalling 5600 IC-days, and consumes 6 fuel. The final model, 1951, represents air cavalry - helicopter-mounted infantry. It takes 390 days at 25 IC per day to create, for a whopping 9750 IC-days, but at least the fuel consumption drops to only 3. The softness of the unit also varies with the year. All the versions up to and including the 1936 model are 100% soft. The 1939 version is 95% soft. The 1942 version is 65% soft. The 1946 version is 50% soft. Finally, the 1951 version is back up to 95% soft again. The importan thing about Cavalry is the desert movement bonus and the low mali in dersert. you gain about 15% per tech since 1936! @Darksplitt Motorized Mechanized Armor